Forget
by Semiramis Tomaniki
Summary: In the darkness, he could almost forget.


So...this happened after a conversation with my friend. XD

Anyway, none of the characters belong to me. But we know that. Enjoy~

* * *

FORGET

Seijuro wiped his face with a towel he had draped around his neck. He nodded quick acknowledgements to his team members as they called out to him with "See you later's" and "Bye's". He watched them all leave before him, taking a sip of water, thinking about the work he had to do when he got home, when something caught his eye.

The water bottle in his hand crinkled slightly, and he quickly put it down. He gathered his belongings and shoved them into his bag.

Maybe homework had to wait, after all.

Shougo was already there, waiting, grinning. They said nothing to each other, nothing as they entered Shougo's home and took their shoe's off, switching to slippers, Seijuro reaching for a pair that he knew fit him. Said nothing as they walked through the dim house. Shougo had told him once that his parents were always working late, that they had nothing to worry about for a long time.

He hated the sight of the other's room, surprisingly neat, with video games and magazines stacked in a book shelf instead of the literary novels Seijuro collected and preferred. He expected Shougo to enjoy the mindless violence of these games, and didn't think too badly of the other's collection of sports magazines, although the porn was certainly something he could do without.

It was easy for him to be sure that someone else would blush and sputter at the sight of those magazines, for all that he was always seemed to be on the cover of one, and was likely the object of fantasy for many, many adoring fans. It put a small smile to his face.

His back hit the wall, and Seijuro hated the taller boy pushing him against it, that he eagerly loosened Seijuro's tie, unbuttoning his shirt to attack the redhead's neck, biting, licking, tugging the shirt from his pants. He moves to kiss Seijuro, tugging at his red hair to angle his face just so, and swiftly the redhead brings his hand up to Shougo's neck, a thumb over his carotid, a warning in his eyes. Shougo grinned, more malicious than mischievous, as he took his hand away from Seijuro's hair to move the one at his neck, kissing the other's wrist, before resuming undressing his captain. He hated that gesture, a pathetic attempt at gentleness he knew the other was incapable of.

But the sight of Ryota inching closer to Daiki as soon as the other slung a friendly arm across the blond's shoulders ignited a burn in his chest that made it hard to breathe.

He hated the feeling of Shougo's hands against his skin. He offered no caresses, no sweet, gentle touches. It was nothing like what Seijuro wanted, the calloused hands nothing like the image in his mind of pale, soft hands - he imagined they were soft - they had to be, since he doubted callouses would be acceptable in that line of work - running down his chest, along inner thighs, exploring, coaxing-

A squeeze from one of those hateful hands wrapped around his cock brought him back to where he was. Shougo knelt in front of him, a mockery of submission. Seijuro never wondered why he came here, nor why he did it with increasing regularity. When Shougo took him in his mouth, he closed his eyes, and in the darkness white hair transformed to golden strands, silk-soft and smooth, and warm, burnished eyes watched him slowly come undone.

Only he didn't let himself lose control, not the way he wanted to. He put his hand to the other's shoulder and pushed him away, shuddering a little as he felt Shougo's mouth slide off. Even in the darkness, he knew who's eyes were waiting to catch even a moment of weakness.

He'd already shown too much.

Even so, he still came here. Because later, when they did more in the darkness of Shougo's room, when slickened flesh slides against slickened flesh, when their breaths become hotter, heavier -

When he was drowning in sensation, he could almost forget.

* * *

Just a quick drabble guyz~ Written in a little over half an hour and no beta. I mostly just had to get it out. XD

-Manik


End file.
